


Winged Pleasures

by SparkleInTheStars



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), M/M, Pillow Principality Aziraphale (Good Omens), Romance, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens), Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleInTheStars/pseuds/SparkleInTheStars
Summary: When Aziraphale and Crowley make a fascinating discovery about their wings and the potential for pleasure they hold, they decide to explore further adding a new aspect to their lovemaking.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 253
Collections: O Lord Heal This Gift Exchange





	Winged Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Khiroptera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khiroptera/gifts).



> Wishing the Happiest of Holidays to the amazing and talented Khiroptera! I hope I did justice to your wonderful prompt!
> 
> This was written based on the following Prompt: "wing kink wing kink wing kink please i'm desperate for more "wings are sensitive/an erogenous zone" content. maybe post-canon, they're already together, they've been physically intimate before but they've never touched each other's wings and don't know that it feels nice. (but honestly the plot can be anything i dON'T CARE I JUST LIKE WINGS and i need more like i need air)"
> 
> Special thanks to my beta exspecialagentstarling

Aziraphale paused and listened as the strains of _Handel’s Water Music_ greeted him at the front door of the flat. He’d spent a bit of time at the bookshop but had grown bored without Crowley’s company. At one time, they often didn’t see each other for decades or even a century. Since the apocanot and their relationship having taken a more intimate turn, Aziraphale found to his dismay that he could grow listless and bored without the demon’s company in a matter of hours.

At lunchtime, he’d called Crowley hoping he might propose coming to pick him up and taking him out. But his demonic lover had been drawing a bath.

“You’re welcome to come and join me,” Crowley offered in a suggestive tone.

Once upon a time, Aziraphale might have cajoled and pouted to entice Crowley to abandon his plans and take him out. Or he would have reminded him that he was a demon and could never really be clean. But they were on their own side now and Aziraphale gave a different response.

“I’ll close up the shop and be there momentarily.”

A few harmless miracles closed the bookshop and had him in a cab pulling up to their building in a matter of minutes. Traffic lights were frivolous miracles, but Aziraphale no longer concerned himself with such things. The elevator ride felt endless, but he soon was opening the door.

The plants swayed lightly in the foyer as the angel walked past them. While he didn’t fully approve of Crowley’s gardening methods, he was coming to accept them. Gray and austere, the flat had felt cold when he’d first moved in, but now it had a comforting familiarity. One day they might redecorate or relocate, but for now, Aziraphale was content to have the chaos of the bookshop on a part time basis.

Aziraphale went into the bedroom; he could hear the water in their massive en suite and he began to undress. A soft scent perfumed the air, that had not been smelled by any mortal since Eden, but often filled their bathroom. Cherry blossoms, apple blossoms, and a touch of divinity that Crowley shouldn’t have been able to capture and yet, given the fact he stopped time across the entire universe, scarcely gave the angel pause.

His clothing laid neatly on a bench at the foot of their massive silk covered bed; Aziraphale walked into their black marble bathroom and paused in surprise. Crowley was reclining on the floor with his feet in the enormous sunken tub that looked more appropriate to Ancient Rome than modern London. He was accustomed to seeing Crowley in a state of undress; there were times they would spend days in bed never wearing a shred of clothing.

What Aziraphale was not accustomed to was seeing his demonic lover’s wings. Aside from the few fleeting minutes when Crowley froze time, Aziraphale hadn’t seen them since Eden. Back then, the feathers had been a bit bedraggled, as if they'd not fully recovered from Crowley's fall. During the apocanot, Aziraphale was distracted and it had been only the briefest of glimpses. This was the first time he’d ever really been able to admire them.

Lush, thick and glossy, they had a lovely shimmer to them. The feathers rippled slowly and reflexively as Crowley stared up at the ornately gilded skylight above the tub, his back arched and head tilted heavenward. Sensing Aziraphale’s presence, Crowley turned his golden eyes, meeting the angel’s gaze.

Crowley held out his hand. “Angel.”

Taking the offered hand, Aziraphale sank down beside him and slipped his feet into the water. Gesturing at the glossy feathers, he remarked, “This is new.”

“Sorry,” the demon apologized. “I groomed them earlier and I hadn’t put them back. If you like, I will.”

“New doesn’t mean disagreeable,” Aziraphale murmured and felt himself blushing slightly. They had touched every inch of one another, yet he felt oddly shy as he looked at Crowley now. Aziraphale had seen countless wings before the Fall when wings were discouraged from being on display. Yet this felt different. There was a sense of intimacy about it.

He turned his head towards Crowley to invite the demon’s kiss. As Aziraphale’s mouth parted to draw in the serpentine tongue, he felt a tingling sensation along his back where his wings manifested from. The feeling was vaguely reminiscent of when his cock would harden in Crowley’s hand. His back was hardly an erogenous zone, and yet there was a delicious feeling growing.

As the kiss deepened and the odd pleasure seemed to bloom, Aziraphale gasped as his wings pushed out unbidden.

“That’s the first time that’s ever happened.”

“My dear, I’m so-“ Aziraphale spluttered worriedly.

“Not like I’ve never seen wings before, angel. Although, you do have one out of place. Let me just-“

Aziraphale gasped involuntarily as Crowley’s fingers gently arranged the errant feather. Both of them looked at each other with surprise and Crowley slid a fingertip along the top of one wing arch, eliciting a series of sounds from the angel.

“That’s- Oh that’s quite quite something. It’s never felt like that before when I’ve groomed them.”

Intrigued, Crowley nuzzled into Aziraphale and kissed down his throat slowly before descending to his shoulder and finally to the peak of one wing. The angel’s white wings moved slightly and began to shine in response.

“Tell me,” Crowley encouraged him. “What does it feel like?”

The angel struggled to find words to describe the molten pleasure that was coursing through him. At last he gingerly leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to the demon’s ebony feathers. Crowley gave a throaty groan and pulled Aziraphale close for a kiss. This time as they kissed, their wings brushed and they both pulled back in shock.

It was as if the grace of Heaven, an orgasm and a star all collided in a moment of blazing perfection. They kissed once more and then Crowley pulled Aziraphale onto his lap so the angel was straddling him. Both of them were hard, but it scarcely registered as their lips met once more. Crowley’s wings extended further and moved around Aziraphale’s shoulders. Black feathers shimmering darkly pressed to pearlescent white feathers.

Almost on instinct, Crowley snapped his fingers to prepare Aziraphale and slid him onto his long thick cock. Between them, Aziraphale’s plump short cock was dripping. It wasn’t so much about sex as it was connection. In that moment, as their wings touches, there weren’t enough ways in existence to be connected.

Energy invisible to the human eye, though visible to angels and demons, ebbed and flowed between them. Soft misty golden tendrils from the white wings mingled with black mist that spilled from the dark wings. Aziraphale rode Crowley slowly as the dark wings seemed to envelop them both.

It was as if time had stopped. All that existed for Aziraphale was Crowley. The golden eyes blazing into him and midnight wings surrounding them, the pleasurable sensation of their wings touching increasing by the moment until Aziraphale wondered if it was possible it might destroy them both. Only the sensation of Crowley’s cock inside him kept him tethered to any sense of reality.

Crowley’s fingers dug into Aziraphale’s flesh as he moved him up and down on his cock. They began to move faster and faster; they were beyond words and yet both angel and demon heard each other saying their lover's name as if pleading. Shuddering violently as an unbearable tension built up, Aziraphale felt as if he was going to fall apart.

The demon’s eyes closed; whenever they fluttered open, they were almost entirely golden as they had been in Eden. Every feather of Aziraphale’s felt alive with sensation; he felt a mixture of pleasure and power. Both his and Crowley’s. He’d never been more aware of the full extent of Crowley’s power until that moment, the mixture of the demonic and even the remnants of the angelic underneath. Everything that Crowley was and had ever been flowed into him and around them.  
  
Aziraphale cried out as the sensation reached a fever peak. White light was pouring out of Crowley’s wings between the dark feathers, mingling with the dark mist and the golden mist. He was dimly aware of the demon’s cock and his own cock squirting as a blinding light surrounded them both. Then they collapsed back onto the marble floor holding onto each other and shuddering so hard it might have hurt an ordinary mortal.

Eventually they managed to sit up, put their wings away and stagger to bed where they collapsed in each other’s arms until morning.

In the morning they were coherent once more, but felt an extra sense of closeness beyond what they normally did after an evening of intense lovemaking. Crowley smirked slightly as they drank coffee. Both the _Infernal Times_ and the C _elestial Observer_ had similar stories, not to mention reports from multiple human news outlets.

_Unexplained Sonic Boom and Explosion of Light in London_

“We really ought to be more careful in future,” Aziraphale said, trying to look disapproving and failing as Crowley kissed his neck and traced through the angel’s dressing gown along his back.

“Are you saying we should do that again?”

“Possibly. Perhaps something a bit more traditional for today though?” Aziraphale suggested.

Crowley gave him a devilish smirk and sipped his coffee once more...

**Author's Note:**

> In both the book and script, Crowley attempted to listen to Baroque Era music as opposed to Queen on numerous occasions, so I thought perhaps he indulged in Bach on occasion at home.


End file.
